Veneno
by Ashtray Grrl
Summary: Era como se um ímã invisível a atraísse até ele. Como se ela fosse uma simples marionete e ele segurasse todas as suas cordas. Era como veneno, corroendo seu interior e seus sentimentos.[NC DG] [1º Lugar no II Challenge de Triângulo Amoroso]


**N.A.**: sim, isso é uma NC. ;) **  
**

* * *

**Veneno**

O barulho, as pessoas e a quantidade nem um pouco modesta de álcool que ele havia ingerido pareciam finalmente ter acessado seu sistema nervoso. Ou talvez tenham sido apenas aquelas palavras vindas do babaca do Potter. _Ela_ ia se casar com o Potter. Ela ia se _casar_ com o Potter. Ela ia se casar com o _Potter_. Que patético.

Com a desculpa de fumar um cigarro, Draco se afastou do grupo em que estava e deixou o Salão onde ocorria a festa, entrando nos jardins. Parou atrás de uma árvore, em um lugar mais reservado, e fechou os olhos. _Talvez um cigarro não fosse uma idéia tão ruim assim agora_, pensou enquanto tirava um do bolso e o colocava na boca para acender.

- Isso vai acabar te matando um dia, sabia?

Ele quase sorriu ao se lembrar daquelas palavras já usadas por ele, há dias, semanas ou meses atrás - ele já não sabia ao certo. De algum modo, sua capacidade de raciocinar coerentemente sempre ficava debilitada quando ela estava por perto.

Ginny se aproximou e se escorou ao lado de Draco na árvore, de modo que seus braços se tocassem levemente. Ele colocou o cigarro na boca para dar um trago, mas este lhe foi imediatamente roubado pela ruiva. Observou-a prender a fumaça e soltá-la vagarosamente em seguida, fechando os olhos para curtir a sensação. Draco perguntou-se como um hábito antes considerado asqueroso, conseguia ser tão gracioso e sexy nela. Acendeu outro cigarro para si, já que ela não parecia nem um pouco inclinada a devolvê-lo o outro.

- Achei que você tivesse parado. – ele comentou.

- Eu tinha. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros. – Mas esse é um daqueles momentos em que cada pedacinho do seu corpo grita por um cigarro.

Ele deu um fraco sorriso, sabendo exatamente do que ela estava falando.

- Imagino o que o seu _noivo_ pensa sobre esses seus hábitos. – ele disse com a voz arrastada, enfatizando a palavra noivo.

- O que o Harry não sabe não pode lhe fazer mal. – ela disse, aparentando indiferença.

- Você tem a péssima mania de esconder tudo do pobre coitado. Eu posso até imaginar o quão bem sucedido vai ser esse casamento.

- Como se você estivesse torcendo para dar certo, - Ginny disse, virando-se para encará-lo. – Eu posso até ver os bonequinhos voodoos cheios de alfinetes, estocados no porão da Mansão Malfoy.

- Por que eu estaria espetando bonequinhos do Potter, quando eu posso atingi-lo de outras maneiras muito mais... – ele olhou Ginny de cima a baixo, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido dela. – interessantes?

- Vá se foder, Draco. – ela disse, dando um passo para trás.

- Isso foi um convite? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e ela deu uma risada abafada, balançando a cabeça.

- Pare de dizer bobagens, você está bêbado.

- Você também.

- Isso nunca afetou meu poder de pensamento ou de tomar decisões.

- O álcool não, - disse, e então deu um sorriso malicioso - mas meus beijos sim.

- Sempre tão modesto... – ela retrucou irônica, tentando não pensar em como aquele argumento estava certo.

- A modéstia é para os medíocres.

Ela riu, já acostumada com aquela frase, e jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando-o com a sola do sapato.

- É melhor eu entrar, - ela disse depois de um momento de silêncio, embora entrar não fosse o que desejava.

- Você nunca foi mulher de um cigarro só, Ginevra. – ele disse, oferecendo mais um cigarro para ela. – Se eu me lembro bem, são sempre três, não são?

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto decidia se deveria ou não ceder à tentação de mais um cigarro. Não fumava há seis semanas, desde que ela e Draco haviam parado de se ver. Dois vícios perdidos juntos. Será que ceder a um, seria automaticamente ceder ao outro?

Suspirando longamente, ela aceitou o cigarro. O que havia em Draco Malfoy, que acabava totalmente com a sua capacidade de fazer decisões corretas? Ele sorriu satisfeito e acendeu o cigarro dela.

- A propósito, - Draco começou, após um curto silêncio. – Parabéns. Eu até ia propor um brinde, mas como nós não temos taças, fica para a próxima.

Ginny encarou-o, intrigada.

- Você está me dando parabéns por quê?

- É o que se faz quando alguém vai se casar, não? – perguntou cinicamente. – Se bem que, vendo com quem você vai casar, eu deveria te dar os pêsames.

Ela balançou a cabeça, frustrada.

- Você não desiste de falar mal do Harry, não é mesmo?

A simples menção do nome _dele_ de um modo tão carinhoso, como só ela sabia fazer, fez Draco querer vomitar. O que Potter tinha de mais? Olhos e estupidez eram as únicas coisas que ele conseguia se lembrar no momento.

- Se ele fosse tão bom assim, você não teria me procurado, - ele disse, sem conseguir conter a amargura na sua voz.

- Não comece, Draco.

- Foi você quem tocou no assunto. – ele disse, enquanto pisava em cima do cigarro.

Ginny suspirou, resignada. Hoje ela realmente não estava com humor para começar mais uma das brigas homéricas que tinha com o loiro. Principalmente porque ela sabia onde essas brigas terminavam, e havia jurado nunca mais se envolver com ele.

- Tudo isso, - ela fez um gesto indicando ele e depois ela, - nós, foi um erro, você sabe disso. Nunca daria certo.

- Você está tentando convencer a mim, ou a si mesma?

Ela não o encarou nem disse nada, perdida em seus pensamentos. Quando as coisas haviam ficado tão complicadas? Harry era seu primeiro amor, seu amigo, seu companheiro. Ela devia tê-lo esperado durante a guerra, como ele havia pedido, não ter se apaixonado por um Comensal da Morte regenerado e começado um romance proibido, secreto que provavelmente nunca daria certo. _Nós somos muito diferentes_, ela pensou, tentando ver isso como um defeito, não como a qualidade que fazia os dois darem certo.

Ginny olhou para Draco, que parecia também perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. Era engraçado como o silêncio entre eles era confortável e não parecia precisar ser preenchido com palavras que não significavam nada, ou gestos que não eram sinceros, como era o silêncio entre ela e Harry, às vezes. Não, entre ela e Draco tudo parecia tão natural e sincero, que às vezes ela se perguntava se não havia realmente alguma chance de eles darem certo. _Não, não há. Eu amo Harry e vou me casar com ele._

- Eu tenho que entrar, - ela disse com convicção. – Harry deve estar me procurando.

Ginny ia se virar para ir embora, mas Draco segurou seu braço e impediu-a. Ele a encarava, impassível, e agarrava seu braço com mais força do que o necessário.

- Vamos lá, Ginevra, – ele sibilou, suas pupilas dilatadas tornando os olhos normalmente cinzentos quase que totalmente pretos. – Você sabe que não vai se casar com ele.

- Me solta. – ela ordenou, tentando se desvencilhar da mão dele. - Você está me machucando.

Ele a puxou para perto e a beijou ferozmente.

- Você é minha. – Malfoy disse, com a boca encostada na dela, de modo que ela podia sentir o cheiro do absinto e do cigarro no seu hálito.

Ginevra fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar de porque aquilo era tão errado e procurando a raiva que normalmente teria sentido ao ouvir aquelas palavras ditas por ele, mas não encontrou nada. A única coisa que sentia era a mão dele apertando seu braço, o coração acelerado e a respiração quente dele próxima à sua.

- Eu não sou sua, Draco.

Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os cinzentos de Draco e ele sorriu sutilmente antes de dizer 'É o que veremos' e aparatar. Ginny se escorou na árvore, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal. Era sempre assim com Draco: paixão descontrolada e ódio incontido. Uma relação maluca que sempre a deixou confusa e cansada, mas inevitavelmente ansiando por mais. Ele era como uma droga nociva que corroia seu sistema nervoso e fazia o sangue pulsar cada vez mais quente e mais rápido nas suas veias.

- Ginny? Você está aí?

Ela conseguiu colocar um sorriso no rosto e sair detrás da árvore para encontrar Harry.

- Estava precisando tomar um pouco de ar, - Ginny disse ao se aproximar dele.

Harry sorriu e estendeu uma mão para ela, e Ginny a segurou sem hesitar. Na pálida luz que apenas a lua fornecia para o local, ela ainda podia ver fracamente as marcas dos dedos de Draco no seu braço.

- Vamos para dentro, está congelando aqui fora.

Ele sorriu e guiou Ginny para dentro do salão lotado de bruxos. Desde o fim da guerra, há alguns meses, festas como essa haviam se tornado freqüentes, já que para todos havia motivos mais que suficientes para serem comemorados.

- Eu só quero que isso acabe logo, estou morto de cansado. – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Ginny.

- Dia cansativo no Ministério? – ela sussurrou de volta.

- Muito. Mas nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva.

Ela sorriu e escorou a cabeça no ombro dele, ouvindo as palavras que as pessoas diziam, mas sem realmente prestar atenção nelas. Enquanto com Draco o relacionamento era tempestuoso, com Harry era o oposto: calmo e confortável. Ginny sabia o que esperar dele e que podia contar com ele sempre. E parte dela realmente queria se casar com Harry, enquanto a outra parte dizia que ela deveria fugir com Draco Malfoy para uma ilha deserta e viver feliz para sempre com ele. Mesmo que esse para sempre durasse apenas algumas semanas.

Depois de muitos drinques, apertos de mão e exibições do seu anel de noivado – aparentemente todas as mulheres da festa fizeram questão de ver o anel – eles finalmente conseguiram sair de lá. Aparataram no apartamento de Ginny, um aconchegante flat de dois quartos que ela dividira com Hermione antes da morena se casar com Ron.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, já bebi demais por hoje. – Harry disse, sentando-se no sofá da sala.

Ginny, após tirar as sandálias de salto com um 'ah' de satisfação, fez o mesmo.

- Você tem sorte de não ter que usar salto alto.

- As vantagens de ser homem. – ele brincou, puxando o pé dela para fazer uma massagem. – E os preparativos do casamento, como vão? Eu andei correndo a semana toda e nem tive tempo de te ajudar com isso.

- Na verdade, minha mãe está me ajudando. Eu tenho certeza que o plano real dela é me enlouquecer, mas se eu não deixasse ela me ajudar eu ia passar o resto da vida ouvindo sobre como ela não pôde fazer o casamento da sua única filha. Enfim, você conhece Molly Weasley. – ela concluiu, sorrindo e Harry riu.

- Se conheço. Ela passou os últimos dois meses me perguntando quando eu ia pedir a sua mão.

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior e evitou encará-lo. Não que não amasse Harry, ela amava, e muito, mas sentia uma certa apreensão em relação ao casamento, principalmente com os eventos ocorridos naquela noite. Havia terminado seu envolvimento com Draco desde que reatara seu namoro com Harry e não o havia visto desde então.

- Acho que já vou, Ginny. – Harry disse, após um tempo, se levantando do sofá. – Está tarde e eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

- Amanhã é sábado, Harry.

- Eu sei, mas o Ministro quer me encontrar amanhã cedo para resolver uns assuntos pendentes – ele explicou. – Você estará livre no almoço? – Ela acenou com a cabeça. – Vamos almoçar no Três Vassouras?

- Você acha que estará livre às onze?

- Claro.

Ela sorriu e se levantou para abraçá-lo.

- Boa noite, Harry.

Harry beijou-a suavemente e aparatou, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos venenosos.

* * *

Inicialmente, ela pensou que foi o trovão que a acordou. Nunca havia gostado muito de trovões e às vezes acordava no meio da noite com algum particularmente escandaloso. Ergueu-se na cama e bebeu um gole do copo de água que sempre deixava na cômoda. Foi quando um raio caiu, iluminando o quarto, e o ela viu. Do outro lado do quarto, sentado em uma cadeira estava Harry com seus olhos verdes brilhando como olhos de gato no escuro do quarto. 

Ela se assustou e deixou o copo cair no chão, quando ia devolvê-lo para a cômoda.

- Credo, Harry! Que susto! – Ginny exclamou, assustada. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele não respondeu e ela, depois de se acalmar um pouco, pegou sua varinha e limpou os cacos do chão. Acendeu a luz do abajur e encarou-o. Ele estava num estado que ela nunca tinha visto: molhado dos pés a cabeça, com o nó da gravata desatado e os três ou quatro primeiros botões da camisa desabotoados. Mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi a expressão cansada no rosto dele.

- Porque você está molhado? – ela perguntou, apenas para acabar com o silêncio do quarto, que já começava a constrangê-la.

- Está chovendo. – ele disse simplesmente.

Ela se esforçou para não rolar os olhos. Com um barulho desses na janela como ela não poderia saber que estava chovendo?

- Sim, eu sei, mas isso não implica que você tenha que _andar _na chuva... – Ginny disse. – Você não disse que ia pra casa porque tinha que acordar cedo?

Ele balançou os ombros, incerto. Levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se na frente dela. Assim que ele se aproximou ela pôde sentir o forte cheiro de álcool nele.

- Você esteve bebendo? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Não muito.

- Harry... – ela ergueu uma mão e tocou o rosto dele, fazendo-o encará-la. – O que aconteceu?

- Você fala enquanto dorme, sabia? – ele disse, após mais uns minutos de silêncio.

Ginny suspirou e se levantou.

- Vou pegar uma poção de sobriedade para você.

Ela começou a andar em rumo ao banheiro, mas ele se levantou e pousou a mão no braço dela, impedindo-a. Ginny encarou-o irritada, qual o problema de Harry essa noite?

- Gin... – ele suspirou e puxou-a para si.

O beijo era ácido. Harry pressionava sua boca fortemente a dela e movia sua língua de modo insinuante. O forte gosto de absinto na boca dele estava inebriando-a, assim como o forte cheiro da colônia dele. Então ela percebeu.

- Draco! – ela sibilou e empurrou-o, furiosa.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso que parecia absurdamente deslocado no rosto de Harry.

- Bom saber que você reconhece o dono de um beijo de verdade.

- Que brincadeira maluca é essa? Porque você está assim? – perguntou, irritada. – E porque diabos você está na minha casa às três da manhã?

- Só estou tentando provar meu ponto de vista.

Ela pôs uma mão na cintura.

- Vá embora, Draco. – disse com mais força do que sentia.

Ele deu um passo à frente e Ginny, numa medida defensiva deu um passo para trás. Eles ficaram nessa dança até que as costas dela colidiram com a parede e ele deu um sorriso vitorioso, pressionando seu corpo ao dela. Abaixou sua cabeça e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, dando leves mordidas e depois acariciando o local com sua língua.

Ver as reações que ele sempre causava nela sendo causadas por alguém com a aparência de Harry era surreal. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando recuperar o controle, mas era impossível. Draco tinha suas mãos presas à parede com uma mão enquanto a outra percorria seu corpo e a prendia junto a ele.

- Vamos, Ginevra... – ele sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha. – Diga.

- Dizer o que? – ela conseguiu perguntar, apesar da sua respiração elaborada.

Ele se afastou um pouco para encará-la.

- Que mesmo estando com Potter você pensa em mim. Que você é minha.

Nesse momento, e ela não sabia dizer se Draco previra isso ou não, a Poção Polissuco que ele havia tomado estava perdendo seu efeito. Olhos verdes se tornaram prateados e o cabelo negro e curto se alongou e se tornou loiro. Ela sorriu fracamente admirando as feições dele. Ainda tremendo com os efeitos do fim da poção, Draco a beijou.

Ele sugou o lábio inferior dela, mordendo de maneira a fazer-lhe sangrar. Ginny não se importou, tudo o que queria naquele momento era ele e somente ele, como se as semanas que eles ficaram separados a tivessem deixado dormente e Draco era a única coisa que a faria voltar à vida. _Como uma droga_, ela pensou, enquanto sentia seu desejo por ele se intensificar a medida que Draco intensificava o beijo. Absinto, sangue, nicotina e saliva se misturavam em suas bocas e Ginny pensou que esse era o beijo mais asfixiante de toda a sua vida. Não conseguia respirar, ou sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Draco.

Tentou livrar suas mãos para tocá-lo, mas ele a segurava fortemente, então insinuou seu quadril contra o dele, recebendo um gemido e a liberação das suas mãos como resposta. As mãos dele encontraram a borda da camisola dela e puxaram-na, rompendo o contato dos lábios apenas por alguns segundos para passar a camisola da ruiva sobre a sua cabeça.

Ginny aproveitou a liberdade das mãos para terminar de desabotoar a camisa dele, mas impacientou-se no meio do caminho e apenas puxou-a aberta, mandando os dois botões restantes voando pelo quarto. Draco riu e ela ergueu seus olhos para encontrar os dele. Havia desejo ali, mas havia algo mais. Algo que ela havia negado durante todo o tempo em que eles ficaram juntos, algo que a fazia tremer de medo e excitação só de pensar no que poderia significar.

- Eu te amo. – ela murmurou apressadamente, antes que pudesse raciocinar ou perder a coragem de dizê-lo.

Ele beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e deu um meio sorriso.

- Já era hora de você admitir isso.

Ginny abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele a beijou, a tomou nos braços e a levou até a cama, caindo em cima dela logo em seguida. Uniu uma mão à dela e puxou o anel de noivado que Harry havia lhe dado, jogando-o de qualquer jeito sobre a cômoda. A ruiva, entretida nos beijos e nas carícias dele, não percebeu o ato.

Roupas não eram uma opção ali e apesar de restarem poucas, elas estavam atrapalhando muito o andamento das coisas. Ele se livrou da calcinha dela com um simples puxão e Ginny desabotoou rapidamente as calças dele e descendo-as até seus joelhos junto com a cueca. As duas foram rapidamente empurradas para o chão por ele e com um último beijo, Draco uniu os corpos.

As pernas de Ginny automaticamente se fecharam em torno da cintura dele e ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, cravando as unhas nas costas dele e fazendo-o gemer. O ritmo era lento e intenso, como se ambos estivessem aproveitando cada segundo, cada sensação. Ginny sentia seus músculos se contraindo e relaxando para acomodá-lo, tremendo com a simples sensação de estar completa de novo, completa por Draco Malfoy. Apesar do tempo afastados, a familiaridade com o corpo um do outro foi facilmente recuperada. Ela se lembrava exatamente de como agir para fazê-lo suspirar, assim como ele sabia que ritmo tomar para fazê-la ofegar.

- Você é minha. – ele disse, pontuando e acompanhando cada palavra com o ritmo dos dois. – Minha. Minha. Minha.

Ginny abriu os olhos apenas para encontrar as íris cinzentas dele encarando-a intensamente. Ela sempre havia amado a diversidade de tons nos olhos de Draco, variando de um prateado brilhante a um azul claro, dependendo do seu humor. Agora eles haviam adquirido uma tonalidade prateada quase negra que ela conhecia muito bem: desejo. Segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e sorriu fracamente.

- Sua. – ela conseguiu murmurar.

Draco sorriu satisfeito e deslizou seus lábios sobre o pescoço da ruiva, beijando-a de um modo que ela sabia que a deixaria marcada no dia seguinte. Ginevra não se importava. Tudo que lhe importava naquele momento era o homem dentro dela física, mental e emocionalmente.

Malfoy desceu seus lábios até os seios de Ginny, alternando suas carícias com mordidas. Ele aumentou a velocidade do seu movimento, ganhando suspiros de aprovação de Ginny, seguidos rapidamente pelo clímax da ruiva. Ele não precisou de muito mais para atingir o clímax também e desmoronar sobre ela.

Ginny, com algum esforço, tirou as pernas, agora trêmulas, que estavam em volta dele e Draco se deitou ao lado dela, ambos ainda ofegantes. E mesmo após sua respiração se acalmar, ela não confiava em palavras e não conseguia parar para pensar no que realmente havia acontecido ali naquela noite. Fez então a única coisa que lhe pareceu coerente: cobriu a si e a Draco com um lençol e se virou para o lado para dormir. Ele, talvez pela primeira vez não sabendo o que dizer, virou-se também e encostou seu corpo ao dela, colocando um braço possessivo sobre a cintura da ruiva.

A chuva ainda caía pesadamente lá fora, e Ginny sorriu antes de cair num sono tranqüilo.

* * *

- Ginny, eu consegui me livrar do Ministro mais cedo e resolvi-- 

Ginny acordou assustada e se sentou na cama rapidamente, por algum milagre se lembrando de trazer o lençol para cobrir o corpo nu. Olhou para a porta do quarto e sentiu o coração apertar ao ver Harry parado ali, parecendo furioso.

- Harry! Não é isso que você está pensando! – ela tentou explicar, corando.

Ele olhou para Draco, que dava os primeiros sinais de que ia acordar, ainda com o braço sobre o corpo de Ginny, e para a ruiva, claramente nua debaixo dos lençóis.

- Ah, não? – perguntou, cerrando o punho.

- Ok, talvez seja o que você está pensando, mas eu posso explicar!

- Explicar o quê, Ginny? Será que há alguma razão pra você ir pra cama com Draco Malfoy?

- Será que você podia falar baixo? – exclamou Draco, sentando-se também e levando uma mão à cabeça. – Sua voz não é exatamente música de fênix, Potter.

Harry parecia pronto para explodir e Ginny estava surpresa por ele ainda não ter avançado em Draco. Inclinou seu corpo, ainda agarrada ao lençol e puxou sua camisola do chão, vestindo-se rapidamente. Ela se levantou e se aproximou de Harry, lutando para não deixar as lágrimas caírem.

- Harry, eu... Eu sinto muito.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, muito vermelho.

- Não comece, Ginny. Céus, eu sabia que você tinha se envolvido com alguém durante a guerra, eu só não sabia que era com _ele_. Achei que você tinha melhor discernimento que isso.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Esperasse eternamente por você?

Ela soube no momento que as palavras deixaram sua boca que era a coisa errada para se dizer. Xingou-se por ser tão impulsiva e sempre dizer as coisas sem consultar seu cérebro primeiro.

- Não, mas levando em conta o fato de que você aceitou se casar comigo, eu esperava ao menos que depois disso você fosse fiel a mim! Não que abrisse as pernas para o primeiro que aparecesse e que estivesse interessado o suficiente.

- Não ouse me chamar de fácil ou questionar meu amor por você. – ela disse acidamente.

- Um ótimo jeito de demonstrar amor, esse seu.

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que dizer e passou uma mão no rosto. Ele moveu seu olhar para a mão dela, e o que viu o fez suspirar e balançar a cabeça, amargurado. Ela acompanhou seu olhar e arregalou os olhos, desentendida. Seu anel de noivado havia desaparecido, deixando em seu lugar apenas uma fraca marca de sol.

- Ei, Potter. – Chamou Draco, fazendo os dois se lembrarem que ele ainda estava no quarto. O loiro jogou alguma coisa na direção de Harry e ele apanhou, por puro reflexo. – Acredito que você esteja procurando por isso.

- Harry... – Ginny chamou, tentando conter o estrago, mas era inevitável.

Harry encarou para o pequeno objeto na sua mão e em seguida ergueu os olhos para Ginny. Ela não tentava mais conter as lágrimas.

- Você só precisava ter dito não, - ele disse tristemente, fechando o anel em sua mão. – Espero que você seja feliz com ele, vocês se merecem.

E sem ouvir os apelos da ruiva ele aparatou. Ginny encostou a cabeça na parede e suspirou. Tinha ódio de si por ter feito aquilo com Harry e por ter cedido a Draco, mas principalmente tinha ódio de Draco por ser tão cruel. Virou-se para ele, sentindo o sangue subir a cabeça.

- Está satisfeito agora? – ela perguntou, colocando uma mão na cintura.

Draco mal a olhou, vestia-se vagarosamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ginny quis estapeá-lo e tirar aquele maldito ar arrogante do seu rosto.

- Não muito, - ele disse com a voz arrastada. – Mas isso realmente foi um ótimo jeito de começar o dia.

- Vá embora, Draco! – ela gritou. – Saia da minha vida!

Ele parou de abotoar sua camisa e encarou-a, parecendo curioso.

- Pra quem disse ontem mesmo que me amava, você está sendo extremamente contraditória.

- E o que importa o que eu disse? Você conseguiu o que queria, arruinou meu noivado com Harry! Agora vá importunar outra pessoa e saia da minha vida, eu estou cansada de toda essa merda.

E dizendo isso entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta atrás dela, finalmente deixando-se desmoronar. Entrou no chuveiro, onde as lágrimas se confundiam com o jato de água quente molhando seu corpo.

Ela deveria saber que algo assim iria acontecer, que Draco ia arranjar um jeito de acabar com o seu noivado. E se fosse sincera, ela esperava que ele fizesse alguma coisa para impedi-la de se casar. A questão é que na sua mente, imaginava algo como um buquê de rosas seguido por uma declaração, não que ele aparecesse bêbado, fingindo ser Harry e transasse com ela. Mas conhecendo Draco Malfoy como Ginny conhecia, ela sabia que a primeira suposição era impossível.

_Talvez é melhor assim_, pensou enquanto enrolava-se em uma toalha e secava os cabelos com outra. Não amava Harry o suficiente para casar-se e ser completamente feliz com ele, ela sempre soube disso, apesar de ter tentado se enganar durante esse tempo todo. E agora que Draco havia conseguido o que queria, iria deixá-la em paz. Talvez agora ela conseguisse seguir com sua vida e encontrar outra pessoa.

Resignada com toda a situação, apesar de ressentida pelo modo como havia levado as coisas, saiu do banheiro desejando nada mais do que uma boa xícara de café. Ela não contava, entretanto, em encontrar Draco Malfoy sentado na sua cama.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não sei você, - ele disse casualmente. – mas eu estou morto de fome.

A ruiva encarou-o como se ele fosse maluco.

- Você é surdo, por acaso?

- Não, mas meus ouvidos são extremamente seletivos, - ele explicou, se aproximando dela. – Eles tendem a filtrar as bobagens que você costuma dizer.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar naquilo.

- Você é louco.

- Provavelmente, se considerarmos o fato que eu estou apaixonado por uma Weasley.

As palavras dele fizeram o sangue de Ginny congelar e ela arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

- Agora além de cruel você virou palhaço.

Ele passou a mão no cabelo, irritado e se aproximou de Ginny, prensando-a contra a parede.

- Escuta aqui, Ginevra, eu sei que debaixo de todo esse cabelo ruivo tem um cérebro que funciona muito bem. – ele disse, segurando o queixo dela e forçando-a a encará-lo. - Se você não fosse tão terrivelmente teimosa, você teria percebido isso há séculos. Eu te amo, sua tolinha.

Ela estreitou os olhos, tentando ignorar a sensação estranha no seu estômago e o arrepio que percorreu a sua espinha.

- Draco Malfoy, se isso for mais um joguinho seu eu juro que--

Ele a silenciou com um beijo.

Ginny o encarou por um longo tempo, analisando e amando cada detalhe na sua expressão séria. Os olhos cinzentos, as sobrancelhas finas, o nariz aristocrático, a boca pálida e de lábios também finos, o queixo levemente pontudo...

- Céus... Em que fria eu estou me metendo? – ela perguntou retoricamente

- Quem deveria estar perguntando isso era eu. Não é você que vai ter que enfrentar um batalhão de ruivos furiosos.

Ginny riu.

- Sabe, - ela disse com um sorriso maroto, – eu nunca cheguei a fumar aquele terceiro cigarro.

Ele tirou um cigarro do bolso de sua calça, colocando-o entre os lábios da ruiva. Acendeu-o rapidamente com sua varinha e segurou as duas mãos de Ginny, dando passos para trás e trazendo-a consigo. Sentou-se na cama e puxou-a, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e ela tirou o cigarro da boca, expelindo fumaça. Cada nervo do seu corpo parecia tremer e ela arrepiou com a sensação que o sexo, o cigarro e principalmente Draco lhe proporcionavam.

- Eu achei que você estava com fome, - ela disse, despreocupadamente.

- Estou. – ele murmurou, entre beijos no colo da ruiva. – E estou cuidando disso agora mesmo. – completou, e tirou a toalha em que Ginny estava enrolada.

Ela tragou mais uma vez o cigarro e fechou os olhos. Sim, ele era veneno sem antídoto. Draco Malfoy era como uma droga e ela estava irremediavelmente viciada.

* * *

** N.A.**: Primeira fic que eu escrevo em muito tempo e a primeira NC-17 que eu escrevo.So, be gentle, ;) A fic foi escrita para o 2º Challenge de Triângulo Amoroso, no fórum do 3V. 

um **super** obrigada à Nati, que betou essa fic pra mim em tempo recorde e me aguentou ansionsa no MSN enquanto esperava o resultado. obrigada mesmo, querida! o/

ah, e reviews são extremamente apreciadas. x)


End file.
